Pulling Out the Big Guns
by realnikkiheat
Summary: He spends the rest of the week looking back on their brief relationship, replaying all her little teasing moments. Every time she's grabbed him by the collar, pulled him in to crowd her against the wall or the fridge or the corner of the elevator (that's right, Gates!). That day she joked about bringing her cuffs home.


(Based on the kink meme prompt: Castle realises for all her bluster, Beckett is actually a closetted sub, maybe he slaps her ass playfully and sees her reaction or something similar. As a result he is finally comfortable letting his Dom side out to play.)

* * *

It happens early one morning in her apartment.

Espo called about a body almost twenty-five minutes ago, and they still haven't managed to drag themselves out of bed. Castle was ready to leap into action, like the good civilian investigator he is, but it was Beckett who decided to leap into, erm, a different sort of action.

She must have some sort of fire in her blood today, because she's _still_ pressed up against him, relaxed and warm, nibbling along his jaw. Finally, he groans, pushing her away lightly.

"C'mon, Beckett," he doesn't care that he's whining- it's a miracle he's regained enough sense to form words at all. "I hate it when you make me be the voice of reason…"

She only chuckles throatily and moves in for his neck again. She sucks a trail up his throat, finally making her way to his mouth. Castle can't help opening his lips on a sigh, stroking his tongue against hers as he feels her body press against his in all the right spots.

But no! They have a body! And a case! And everyone is waiting, and he's still afraid to look the captain in the eye after the lecture she gave them three weeks ago and-

"Gates!" He yells into Kate's mouth. She pulls back immediately, looking disgruntled.

"_Excuse me_?" One eyebrow quirks up as she glares.

"Gates will kill us if we're late," he winces beneath her. "She'll know why we're late! Kate, _she'll know_!"

Beckett only shakes her head, "And here I thought going rogue was your specialty, Ricky."

"Don't even start," he groans, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. "You're the one who's making me be responsible! Seriously, Beckett, it's not a good look on me," the whine is back.

He opens his eyes to see her smirking- _smirking! In the face of his pain!_- and moving toward him once again.

"Please don't make me talk about Gates in bed again," he all but whimpers as she draws nearer.

That does it. Her face drops into a grimace as she pulls back.

"Hey," Castle raises his hands in innocence, "you're the one who forced me to pull out the big guns."

Beckett rolls her eyes as she climbs off of him, "I was going to say we'll finish this tonight, but I'm not sure I can stomach the thought anymore…"

"Go shower, devil woman," Rick laughs, reaching a hand out to swat at her ass. Only he misjudges the distance and his own strength, and a loud _slap_ echoes through the room.

Castle stops breathing as Beckett freezes, back ramrod straight. After a long, silent moment, he opens his mouth to begin what he's sure will be some very frantic groveling.

"Oh, Jesus, Beckett, I-"

He's cut short when she turns to face him, because- _oh_.

Her cheeks are flushed a lovely pink, and if Castle's not mistaken her breathing has definitely quickened. But it's the look in her eyes- wide and dark and shining- that really stops him in his tracks because it's a look he's definitely seen before. He wouldn't believe it if she wasn't standing right in front of him, but he's pretty sure that Kate Beckett is turned on right now.

They're both quiet for another second before she speaks.

"It's fine, Castle," she shakes her head, looking decidedly flustered. Is her voice really that breathy, or is he imagining things? She gives him an obviously forced little smile before she turns and rushes into the bathroom.

He really should be anything _but_ turned on right now- what with just living through quite possibly the most awkward moment of their relationship so far.

But his eyes zero in on her behind, on the faint red mark forming on one (_perfect_) cheek, and a heavy shock of lust zips through him.

Beckett doesn't mention it again, and he's smart enough not to bring it up. But the way she stares at him for the rest of the day- the way she _pounces_ on him the moment they walk through her door- gets him thinking.

He spends the rest of the week looking back on their brief relationship, replaying all her little teasing moments (of which there have been _many _in just a short month and a half). Every time she's grabbed him by the collar, pulled him in to crowd her against the wall or the fridge or the corner of the elevator (_that's right, Gates!_). That day she joked about bringing her cuffs home. That one night when they were stuck in traffic on the way back from a date and she slouched down in the back seat of the town car, taking his hand and sliding it up her skirt…

And even before. Things with ice cubes. Custom leather cuffs. _I know. How do _you_ know?_

But the week is hell- long hours and leads that go nowhere and stealing naps on the break room couch- and they can barely find a couple hours to be alone together, so he has no chance to investigate further.

Should he investigate further? Is the risk of being shot if he's wrong worth the payoff if he's right?

_Custom leather cuffs_ floats into his head again and yes, yes it is.

It's not until Friday night that the stars align. They _finally_ closed the stubborn case earlier that afternoon, and he even helped with the paperwork so they could rush home to an empty loft and a Saturday off. They skip dinner and flirty banter in favour of a bottle of wine and making out on the couch.

They move to his bedroom, bumping into walls and lamps and leaving behind a trail of clothes- it's really all so cliché, but this case was tough and the week was long and Castle's just desperate to unwind with her.

"I've missed you," Kate gasps against his lips right before she pushes him down on the bed. It makes his heart beat faster while simultaneously sending a spark through his veins. An odd little combination of love and lust that she's always been so good at bringing out of him.

He opens his mouth to reply, but his words are lost around her tongue as she brings her lips back to his, settling over him on the bed. He can only groan, tangling one hand in her hair while the other slides down to palm her ass.

Kate pulls away and shifts to scrape her teeth over his earlobe. She angles in just the right way to slide her wetness over his shaft, breathing a little moan into his ear as she does so.

"_Beckett_," he hisses, strengthening his grip on her ass involuntarily as he bites into her shoulder. She moans louder then as he sucks hard, bruising kisses over the line of her neck.

"I've _missed_ you," she repeats on a gasp, a laugh caught somewhere in her throat. Castleshivers, uses his grip to pull her down harder against him and _growls_ at the contact.

"Wanna see how much?" Beckett breathes, dragging her lips down his jaw, nibbling on his collarbone, sliding her tongue over one nipple…

"_Yes_," Castle finally croaks, voice low and gritty. He tangles a hand in her hair, hips bucking up when she bites at the sensitive crease of his thigh. "Show me."

He can feel her smirk against his skin for just a moment before she pulls away, shifting to her knees between his open legs. Beckett's eyes meet his- her hair is a mess from his fingers, breasts swaying with each deep breath. She slowly wraps one hand around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly, but doesn't move any further, doesn't take her eyes from his. Castle can feel the tension thrumming through his body, his muscles tight with the effort of keeping his hips still. He thinks he might pass out of she doesn't do _something_ soon, and he's willing to beg at this point, but what comes out instead is-

"Show me," he repeats. It's deeper than he expected, despite the roughness to his voice. He watches Kate inhale sharply- can see the smile in her eyes- before she disappears beneath a curtain of hair and _mercifully_ puts her mouth on him.

Castle groans loudly at the warm, wet feeling of her mouth over his length, the slide of her tongue down the underside of his shaft. She's still got one hand around his base, gripping him tightly.

She slides her lips slowly upward, until only his head remains in her mouth. Castle shivers at the cool air on his skin, the feel of her sucking lightly on the most sensitive part of him.

"_Kate_," he grits out, reaching down with one hand to brush her hair aside and hold it to the back of her head. The sight of her is too much and he almost breaks, thrusting his hips up just once before he can catch himself.

Beckett doesn't even falter, though- only opens her mouth wider and takes him in, hollowing her cheeks as she sucks.

It really is too much for him then and he fists his hand in her hair, arm shaking as he resists the instinct to push her down against him.

"Beckett," he huffs out a warning, shuddering as he feels the muscles in his stomach tighten.

She reaches her free hand down to cup his balls lightly and _hums_ against him and okay that's enough because he can feel every particle in his body vibrating with the need to come but he has waited _all week_ for this-

He grips her shoulders hard and pulls her off of him, gasping at the loss of her mouth even as he drags her up his body. He pulls her mouth to his, swallowing her laugh as he tastes himself on her tongue.

Castle can feel her tense on top of him, legs bracing on either side of his, hands coming to rest on his shoulders and he knows exactly what's coming. Sure enough, she deftly flips them, rolling until she's nestled under his weight, their lips never parting.

It's a move he knows well, and he's never questioned it, happy to be controlled by her. But now he's seeing everything in a different light, and the urge to unravel the story is brewing within him even through the fog of lust.

He palms one breast and slides his other hand down, dipping one finger into her. She's so wet- _jesus, she always is, after that_- and he quickly adds a second finger, curling into her as she moans against his mouth.

"Can't wait," she mutters, hips thrusting in time with his fingers. It's all Castle needs to hear and he lines himself up, replacing his fingers with his cock. She gasps sharply as he enters her and they both go still for a moment.

Castle breathes deeply, adjusting to the warm feel of her around him and giving her a moment to do the same before he starts to thrust. There's no time to go slow tonight, no time to tease- he can't, not after the week they've had. And neither can she, judging by the frantic way her hips rise to meet his.

He drops his head to her breast, sucking gently on her nipple as he loses himself in her. He shifts his hips in the way he knows she likes, until he hits just the right angle, pelvic bone brushing her clit with each stroke, and she moans loudly.

She's writhing under him now, one hand holding his head to her breast, the other scratching up and down his back. An idea floats into his head and God, it might be the dumbest one he's ever had, but it's truly a miracle he can think at all at this point. And if he's learned anything over the past few weeks, it's that Beckett is really at her most forgiving in the throes of passion.

So he pulls away from her chest, ignoring her groan of displeasure, and shifts his weight to one arm. With the other, he pulls her hands off of him and quickly gathers them above her head, pinning her down by her wrists before she can react (he's quite proud of those reflexes, actually; will have to remember to brag about them if he survives this).

There's a brief moment where he hesitates, slowing his thrusts as he looks for some reaction. But then Beckett gasps, eyes fluttering, and bucks up against him sharply once, twice-

"Tighter," she breathes, eyes squeezed shut.

It takes his brain a moment to catch up, but when he realizes what she's saying, Castle's eyes almost roll back in his head. He strengthens his grip on her, pinning her down to the mattress as he thrusts harder.

She's moaning continuously now, and he's not much better- little groans sticking in the back of his throat. His eyes keep trying to slam closed, but he forces them open- wants to watch her under him, the way she squirms and arches under his hold.

He shifts again, angling himself as deep as he can manage from this position, and she lets out a little shriek. Without thinking, without even realizing what he's doing, Castle rests his weight on his forearms and bring his free hand up to cover her mouth.

Her eyes pop open, and Rick feels his rhythm falter at the look in them- dark and desperate and more turned on than he thinks he's ever seen her. She bucks harder against him, back bowing, moans turning into sobs against his palm.

Their thrusts become sloppy, hips frantically crashing into each other, and the sounds she's making against his skin, the look she's giving him from under his hands- he's pretty sure he's ten second away from _blacking out_.

Castle moves quicker, tries to maintain some sort of rhythm even as his body shakes and the edges of his vision turn to white. He can feel her trembling underneath him- can feel her sharp exhales against his hand, the way her wrists shake under his fingers- and he just needs her to-

"_Come, Kate_," it comes out in a hiss. Castle feels a heady sense of power rush through him as she falls apart in his hands; quaking and squeezing her eyes shut as she releases a muffled, high-pitched noise from under him. It's enough to undo him and he follows, even as she's still fluttering around him; groans her name as he buries his head in her shoulder and pumps into her.

He finally falls to her side, releasing her from his grip. He can hear her deep inhale, and he glances up worriedly-

She's got her head thrown back, hair a sweaty, matted mess against the pillow. She's flushed like he's never seen, a lovely pink spreading down her chest. And there's a _smile_ on her face that she can't quite hide, even as she closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

Once he regains the power of speech, he is definitely demanding answers.

* * *

He does, and it leads him here:

Running Beckett's own _custom leather cuffs_ through the bars of her headboard (_Seriously? How did he not pick up on this before?_) and closing them around her wrists.

After enough poking and prodding, she'd finally relented and shown him the box hidden away on the top shelf of her closet. He'd only gotten a brief glimpse inside- can't even bring himself to think about all the things he _thinks_ he saw in there or he might lose consciousness- before she'd pulled out the few implements he's allowed to use tonight.

"Just for now," she'd smirked, a promise in her eyes. "You can call the shots next time."

When they're done here, he's going to catalogue everything in that box and draw himself a schedule. She might want to take a week off work.

She'd maintained her confidence (unsurprisingly), even as he'd told her to strip and lie back on the bed for him. Now, though, he looks down and catches a glint in her eyes- not shy, but maybe some kind of nervousness, and he has to ask, just once-

"Okay?" It comes out quiet.

She gives him a little smile, even as she rolls her eyes, and nods, "Just, been a while…"

He falters, wonders if maybe he should ease into it, "Are you sure it's not too-"

"Castle!" She huffs, and now she's shutting her eyes in frustration. He winces- doesn't want to be bad at this already- but then she shifts under him, rubbing her naked skin against his fully clothed body and- _oh_. It's _that_ kind of frustration. So he quickly reaches for the bedside table and grabs the strip of fabric she laid out for him.

"Open," his voice has dropped a few octaves, and he sees the answering spark in her eyes. She parts her lips obediently, and he pauses- the sight of her below him, mouth open and waiting, is almost enough to make him want to scrap the whole thing and take her right now.

Almost.

He's still for a moment more, watches her gasp through her open mouth, before he slides the fabric between her teeth (ignoring the way his hands shake slightly as he ties it behind her head). It's tight enough to muffle her and get the point across, but he's pretty sure he could still understand _pineapples_, should she need to say it.

She's staring up at him with hooded eyes already, arms stretched above her head and lips clenched tight around black fabric. He's dizzy with lust just looking at her, so he shifts his head to her neck and begins a trail of kisses along her body.

Kate squirms under him as he drags his hot, open mouth down her throat, across her collarbones, but all she can do is toss her head to give him access to more skin. He scrapes his teeth down her chest, nipping hard and then soothing with his tongue as he goes.

He finally reaches her breast and places soft, suckling kisses on her pale skin in a slow circle. Her breath is coming in shallow pants now and she arches her back, trying to force her nipple into his mouth. Still, he moves slowly, inching inward until finally…

He hovers above her, mouth open, and for a moment he only breathes on her. His tongue darts out then, brushes over her in a too-light touch that still has her gasping. He smirks and blows his warm breath over her for just a second before he moves to the mound of her other breast.

Kate groans and flops her body against the mattress in protest. When Rick glances up, she's craning her neck to glare down at him.

"None of that," he warns, nipping sharply at the underside of her breast. "Next time I'll have to blindfold you, hmm?" He nips again and she moans, squirming under him.

"What else is in that box, Kate?" He breathes around her skin. She's shivering under him and he can't hold back any longer- he finally takes her nipple into his mouth and _sucks_ hard.

"Do I get to tie you up some more?" He asks, pulling back momentarily before he grasps her between his teeth and gives a little tug. "Dress you up for me?" He's speaking over her moans now, his writer's imagination running away with him.

He really is going to make a schedule.

He releases her breast with a pop and continues a trail down her stomach, tastes the sweat on her skin.

"Do I get to pay you back for all the times you've left me hot and bothered at work?" His tongue darts into her bellybutton, "Punish you for being such a tease in the precinct?" One hand slides beneath her, pinching the bare cheek of her ass.

She moans louder at that last one, thrusting her hips beneath him. He's so close he can smell her, but he pulls back, moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

Beckett groans and glares again, swiping a foot at him ineffectually.

"It's too late for that," Castle smirks, undoing the buttons of his shirt, "you've already played your hand, Kate. No more of this little topping from the bottom routine."

She quiets then, lays back obediently, and he can see her trying to control her breathing.

He also sees her shiver at the sound of his belt sliding out of his pants, and he has to pause for a moment, fist clenched around the leather, before he sets it aside.

He takes her in as he undresses, the sheen on her skin, a flush spreading down her body, muscles quivering.

"Spread your legs," is all he says once he's naked, and she quickly parts her limbs.

"More."

Beckett obeys, stretching her legs apart until her thighs are pulled taught with tension. He lets her squirm for a minute, watches her shift under his gaze. Her eyes trail over his body briefly, pausing at his hard length, but they return to his face.

Even through her glassy, half-lidded stare, he can see the expectant look in her eyes. Waiting for her next instruction.

"Knees up, feet flat on the bed," he crawls back onto the mattress as she obeys, offering him an unobstructed view of her center. He can see the moisture gathered on her lips, her upper thighs.

Rick slowly- _so slowly_- slides one finger into her as he kisses his way up her slick skin. Kate's moaning breathily, thrusting against him as best she can, but he makes no move to speed up. Taking his time as he sucks and nips at her sensitive skin, he withdraws his finger, already coated with her wetness, and circles her clit once, twice- just enough to make her breath hitch.

When he gets the reaction he's looking for, he pulls away and slides two fingers back into her, increasing the pace of his thrusts. She lets out a little sob, but it quickly turns into a ragged groan as his mouth replaces his hand over her clit.

The smell of her is overpowering, musky and somehow sweet at the same time, and the tart taste of _Kate_ only amplifies it. Castle circles his tongue around her clit, and she moves to clench her legs around his head.

He doesn't even pull away, just raises his free hand to deliver a sharp slap to her inner thigh as he roughly shoves a third finger into her. She cries out, but quickly spreads her legs again and instead begins thrusting her hips against his mouth. He drags his teeth over her clit once in warning, planting his forearm across her waist to press her down against the bed.

He can feel her buzzing with tension beneath him, thighs quivering with the effort to stay open, hips shifting uselessly under his hold. He realizes he's rubbing himself against the bed as she sobs above him.

Castle closes his lips over her bundle of nerves and sucks, fingers curling inside her to tap repeatedly against her inner walls. He's prepared for the sharp buck of her hips, increasing the strength of his grip.

She's sobbing continuously above him, releasing all sorts of sounds he's never heard from her before. He grazes his teeth over her clit sharply once before sucking again, and she shrieks.

It's a few moments later, as her whole body starts to shake, that the sounds she's making cut through his consciousness and he realizes her babbling is actually a muffled _please, please, please._

He pulls his mouth away from her, fingers never letting up, to look up to her face. Her hair is a tangled mess from all her wriggling, and she's craned her head just enough to look down at him. Her eyes bore into his, shiny and desperate, and she continues her string of _please, please, please_.

Castle groans at the look of her, a thrill rushing through him at the sound of her begging. He shoves his fingers into her a couple more times, curling up and pressing hard against her.

"Please what?" He barely manages to breathe it out, thrusting his own hips against the bed a couple times. He's so hard it _hurts_.

She tries to answer, but her tongue gets caught up in the gag. All he can make out is more _please_ and maybe _Castle_ around the muffled gibberish, but he knows exactly what she's asking him for. He smirks and looks right into her eyes- so hazy he's not sure she's even seeing him anymore- as he speaks.

"No."

He stills his fingers in her immediately, but doesn't pull out.

Kate groans then, a desperate sound ripped from the back of her throat, and flops her head back on the pillow. Castle slowly slides his fingers out of her and she whimpers, hips twitching under his arm.

He crawls up the length of her until he hovers over her face. She's got her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut tight, still breathing out high-pitched little sounds. Rick drags the fabric out of her mouth, tugs it down to rest against her neck, and she gasps deeply. He slides his wet fingers across her cheek to her lips, and she takes all three in her mouth without ever opening her eyes. She runs her tongue over them, sucking them clean, and Castle's hips move seemingly of their own accord, thrusting against her thigh.

"Open your eyes, Kate," he commands, waiting until she meets his gaze before he thrusts into her sharply.

She moans, eyes slamming shut again, and he stops moving.

"Keep them open," his voice is gravelly, impossibly low, but still firm. He waits until she obeys before he continues.

She's tight and hot around him, legs still wide open, eyes glazed but pinned to his face. Too soon his thrusts quicken and become erratic, but he's impressed he hasn't already come against her bedspread, quite frankly. He presses himself down against her, groaning at the feel of her naked chest against his, and reaches one hand down to rub circles against her clit.

"_Castle_," she breathes below him, eyes fluttering every few seconds before she forces them open again. She quickly resumes her string of begging, "_Please, Castle, please…"_

He thrusts into her hard, pinching her clit once.

"Rick," he corrects her, the word slipping out around his clenched teeth.

"Rick," she continues immediately, "please, Rick…"

"Please what?" He can feel his body tightening, hips beginning to spasm as she clenches around him.

"Please, Rick-" she sobs once and her eyes close briefly. He pinches her again and they slam back open, "_Please_, Rick, let me come-" another sob, "_Rick_, let me _come_, _please, please…"_

She's going back and forth between begging and what sounds suspiciously like demanding, but he's too far gone to care at this point. He manages a few more sloppy thrusts, and then it's all he can do to gasp _yes_ in her ear, falling apart as she crumbles beneath him.

Her voice draws him back into awareness.

"Castle," she huffs as she shifts underneath him, managing to sound exasperated even through her heavy breathing, "you have to move."

His eyes snap open as he realizes he's probably crushing her; he hurries to roll off of her, but his movements are still clumsy, fogged by lust. They both hiss sharply as he pulls out of her, before quickly reaching up to undo the cuffs.

"Okay?" He stares down at her, but her eyes are soft now, brimming with affection. She nods, a small smile on her face, and reaches up to kiss him before he's even got her free.

"Better than," she hums against his mouth.

She pulls away with a little smirk, and he draws her wrists up to his lips. She feels soft and open- completely trusting- beneath him, and he finds himself getting a little choked up.

His girlfriend just let him tie her up and have his way with her, and he turns it into some weepy metaphor for their relationship. He is _so_ the girl.

He can't bring himself to care, though, as he rolls onto his back and pulls her against his chest. She rests against him, boneless and warm, one hand sliding up and down his ribs. They stay that way, catching their breath, and it's only a few minutes later that a new thought enters his head.

"You seriously can't _ever_ let me drive?"


End file.
